falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Kenders
History Wade Kenders was born in South Eastern Sioux Falls, the son of a blacksmith and a farmers daughter. Wade Kender's father raised his son with the belief that the world would be better if Law still ruled. At the early age of ten, Wade's mother was murdered by a ghoul bandit, and his father swore vengeance, leaving Wade with his uncle, who took over the town smithy. Wade spent the next five years working the forge... Then the Bandit came back. The man who had killed Wades mother walked into the smithy, and threw Wades father's head into the forge, right before he drew iron on Wades uncle. Five shots later, and Wade was alone. But the bandit didn't stop there, he grabbed Wade, put his pistol into the fifteen year olds hand, and told him to shoot. Wade lifted that iron, took aim, and before he could pull the trigger, got a shotgun barrel to his face and chest. Its amazing what turns a boy into a man, and for Wade Kenders, it was the Bandit. Somehow Wade survived, two rounds of buckshot in him, the forge burning all around, but he survived, drug himself into town, and got fixed up. Later in his life, Wade swore he only survived because the Bandit was toyin with him... After the Fire After the town doc fixed him best he could, Wade left his hometown of Beresford and headed south. Wade ran into a Vermillion Scout party soon after, and was brought to the Free State. Before the Council and Assembly, Wade told his story. The Commandant of that time, Stynes, saw something in Wade, and took him under his wing. He gave Wade shelter, he enrolled him in the military academy. He proved to excel with pistols, but as the years went by, his hatred for ghouls became ever prevalent, and his hunger for vengeance began to eat at him. But what ate at him most was that though the State was a home of sorts for him, the general peace and order that was enjoyed there didn't expand beyond its borders. He knew that the Bandit was out there, and that people needed some for of law out there, so he went to the Commandant with this problem. Stynes agreed that the world outside the state was rough, and needed some order. Stynes gave Wade leave to journey out from the State, and reminded him that he would always have a home there. With that, Wade took his leave of the State, but before he left, Stynes gave him a gift, a duster, a wide brim hat, and a badge from before the bombs fell, the eagle of America at the center of a star circled by fine scrollwork , though the top of the circle snapped off, and only the word "Marshal" is still visible. When he left, Wade was only 22, but quickly made a name for himself among the small towns and villages in the east. When he was 24, he stayed in a small town through the winter, it all went well till supplies began to grow scarce, and the people in town began dieing mysteriously. Then Wade went missing, only to show up later that same day, covered in blood, with the head of the towns mayor in his hand. It turned out the mayor had resorted to cannibalism with food running short. Three years later Wade was in a town getting supplies when it came under attack by feral ghouls, who he later discovered had been herded there by a certain Bandit. The battle was fierce, but Wade himself gunned down twelve ghouls. Four years went by, and at the age of thirty-one, Wade married, settled down in a small cabin on the edge of Vermillion, and did his best to acclimate to a life not wandering, bringing law to them that need it. His life was good, his wife, Helen, gave him two sons and a daughter, and things looked bright. Pleased to Meet You again Then, a shadow crossed him from his past. One day, while he was in town getting supplies, a stranger came calling on his wife and infant children. Wade came home to find the door kicked in, and when he ran in, shouting Helen's name, he found Laurens standing over her body, a switch shining a dusty red in the fading light. Infuriated, Wade rushed forward, his hand going for the bowie on his back, but before he could fully draw the foot long blade, Laurens' hand went up, and his knife whipped into Wades shoulder, and a gun stock crashed into Wades head. When he came too, Wade found himself tied up. Helens body lay before him, her body covered in puncture wounds, as well as a stim pack in her arm. Next to her was Wades oldest, Nathaniel, his throat slit, and his arms and legs bent in impossible angles. His youngest son Williams head, which had been crushed in, lay on Helens stomach. His daughter Lillian, as well as the beast that had done these things to Wades soul, were no where to be seen. Eventually Wade got free, and as he barried his children, he decided that he would find that bastard, and would do everything in his power to protect the common man, woman, and child from harm. Four years went by, all the while Wade hunted for Laurens and his gang. He finally caught one in Sioux Falls, where he tortured the man till he talked. The man finally caved and told Wade where his daughter was. After killing Wades family, Laurens had a brief moment of regret, and decided to keep Wades daughter, raise her till she was older, and then sold her into slavery. Laurens knew where she was, and confided in this man the location. That is how a powerful drug ring found its door kicked in, and then found themselves dead. Wade found Lillian, but too late, that very morning Laurens had visited, and decided to show the little girl the wonders of drugs... Lillian had died of a psycho, jet, and mentat overdose. Personality Those who know Wade knows he's got a heart of gold, but he guards it well with a wall of pure professionalism. This temperament falters only when business takes a turn toward the ugly. At that point his ice blue eyes harden, and people die. Wade tries his best to avoid this situations, and likes to talk things out if possible. The only thing Wade hates more then those who break the law, are ghouls. He won't put down non ferals (though there is a single exception to that rule) but if he sees a ghoul he don't know, his revolver is out and leveled fast as lightning. He's entered into countless Ghoul Fights, armed with only his Bowie, and walked away victorious (much to some peoples frustration). Appearance Wade stands 6' even, and is solidly built. His most notable feature is the scars on his face. The buckshot that he took to his face nearly ripped the left side of it off, and while he was trying to escape the fire, he stumbled and fell into the forge, that same side of his face pressed right into the coals. By any mans definition, Wade is one UGLY sonabitch. His eyes disappear under his brow, and his nose has clearly been broken several times. He keeps his hair short and combed to the left. Equipment Wade wears a pair of brown trousers, a tan shirt, and a bright red brocade vest under a duster. On his hip he has a pair of colt peacemakers. Fitted into a back sheath he has a bowie knife strapped. A wide brim hat sits on top of his head, and on his vest sits what he considers the most important thing he owns, a stainless steel badge with Marshal along the bottom, the top of which is broken of its star, whose center a proud eagle stands vigil. Category:Badlands